Burnt to a Crisp
by vikwhis13
Summary: Carlos gets sun burned cuz he's just that smart. We love him anyways    one-shot


**Hey 2****nd**** update in one night. I rock! If you've already been reading my story "Road to the Rockies" I think in one of my author's notes I said I got burnt by the sun in soccer practice and it gave me an idea for a one-shot, well this be it. **

* * *

><p>Every day when the sun shines down at the PalmWoods pool, at exactly 1:15, James just loves to go sit in his favorite tanning spot and work on his flawless tan. Every time Logan would try to talk some sense into James and tell him tanning leads to skin cancer, James would just say "You can never be too tan." Wink, and then walk away.<p>

Everyone at the PalmWoods knew which chair was the one James sat in every day, and everyone knew that if you took that chair during James's special tan time there'd be consequences. James would sit there in the chair in his swim trunks, sunglasses, and a magazine and soak up the sun. He'd stay there for about an hour or so and get an even tan then head back up to apartment 2J to brag about his "amazing tan" and Kendall, Logan, and Carlos would tune him out with music, video games, or the TV.

There was no doubt that the ladies loved James's tan. They were all over him during his time in the sun. On an average day James would end up getting 6 or 7 dates. Every guy at the PalmWoods envied James, except for Carlos. Carlos was more curious than jealous really. He'd been trying to get at least one of the Jennifers to go out with him but always failed when he got the courage to go up to them.

So Carlos, being the curious one, decided to try tanning one day when James was recording with Gustavo. _This is my chance_ Carlos thought. So at exactly 1:15, when the sun was shining perfectly on the one chair, Carlos sat in James's tan chair to "work up a tan". He had everything he needed. His swim trunks, sunglasses, his helmet and a magazine.

Carlos sat there for a while feeling the heat from the sun hit his skin. Soon Carlos's eye lids started to get heavy and he ended up falling asleep in the chair by the pool.

* * *

><p>Carlos slowly woke up a few hours later and looked around the place. The pool was almost empty now. There was no Guitar Dude strumming his guitar, there was no Lightning running around with other dogs, there was no Tyler running away from his mom, and more importantly there were no Jennifers to impress.<p>

"OH COME ON!" Carlos yelled and threw his hands down in frustration. When his hands made contact with the chair he felt a burning run up his arm. "Ouch" Carlos exclaimed then looked at his hands. They were red. He looked at his arms, legs and chest which were red too. He poked his right leg then quickly pulled his finger back. He was sun burned. Carlos slowly got up from the chair and stopped for a second to let the feeling of sun burnt pain pass, then slowly walked into the lobby.

When he finally stepped into the apartment he shut the door and hoped his friends weren't in the apartment, if Logan saw he'd probably give him a lecture and never let him tan again. Carlos turned around and sure enough the Kendall and James were on the couch.

"Hey Carlitos! Where have you been?" Kendall said muting the TV.

"Dude you're all red." James said "What'd you do this time?"

Carlos shifted around on his feet. "I got sun burnt." He said sheepishly.

The others gave him their you're-not-that-bright look. "How'd you do that exactly?" Kendall asked.

"I tried tanning." Carlos said. There was a moment of silence, then the Kendall, James, and Logan burst out laughing.

"WH-why would you try tanning? Your skin is already naturally tan!" James laughed.

"Well I wanted it to be the same tan as your skin to get a Jennifer." Carlos said. The guys kept laughing.

"Guys it's not funny!" Carlos shouted.

"It kinda is." Kendall said. Then Logan walked into the room gripping a book. "Hey guys" he said then saw how red Carlos was "Dude what did you do this time?" he asked.

"He tried tanning." Kendall laughed.

"Why?" Logan asked seriously.

"Because tanning gets James girls and I want a Jennifer." Carlos said.

Logan turned to James and glared at him. James kept laughing and shrugged.

"You should put something on your sun burns." Logan said then pointed towards the bathroom. Carlos sighed and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Logan turned back to James, whose laughter was starting to stop. "You're a bad influence, you know that Diamond." He said.

"Hey not my fault he doesn't think things through." James said. There was a crash that came from the bathroom.

"Just help him clean up. I have a book report due on Friday." Logan said then retreated to his room. James rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw toothbrushes, a couple hair brushes, and most of his hair care products scattered over the floor.

"Nice dude." James joked. Carlos was just standing there looking at the mess he accidently made.

"Aren't you going to pick them up?" James asked.

"If I bend down my sun burns will hurt." Carlos said.

James chuckled and knelt down "I'll help you." He said then picked up his hair spray. Carlos smiled "Thanks."

When James put everything back he stood up. "Why again did you try to tan?"

"Because I want girls like you." Carlos said.

James thought for a moment "Tell you what, tomorrow we can go to the park and see how many dates we can get. I'll show you a trick or two." James said then playfully hit Carlos in the arm. Carlos hissed in pain. "Sorry." James said.

"It's cool" Carlos said smiling then they both went back into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't like the ending but I couldn't think of anything better. I think people should cut me some slack cuz this is my 2****nd**** update tonight. I'll update Road to the Rockies in a few days. I'll get started on it tomorrow morning. TILL THEN! **


End file.
